In the past, there is a battery cover structure that protects a battery housing provided in the inside of an electronic device while allowing the battery housing to freely open and close and keeps the battery housing in a water-tight state with respect to the outside. The battery cover includes a sealing section that is pivotably supported with respect to the electronic device and seals the battery housing in a closed position of the battery cover and a battery cover member that is slidably attached to the sealing section on the outer side of the sealing section, seals the battery housing in the closed position, and engages in a part of the electronic device according to the slide (See, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-142841